Fairy Tail's Lost Secret
by Shiki.V
Summary: A new member in Fairy Tail. A mysterious guy. Why do Romeo don't like him? What about the others? OOC, and almost everyone from FT. Mostly Romeo POV, Wendy POV and OC POV. Plus Couples. After face arc. Meaning: after the latest story from FT. Don't own cover picture.
1. Yuu San

_**Soo. My new fanfiction. I wanted to name it Fairy Tail's lost Secret or Fairy Tail's lost Memory. It's after Face act? I mean the time. It's right after the new time act from Fairy Tail. I guess it will often in Romeo POV. or in Wendy POV. but the other Fairy Tail members are included. It's not only about the OOC and Romeo and Wendy only. And it will have some pairings, but I am not telling you. Yet. Soo, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Lost Secret**

Chapter 1

Romeo POV.

It's a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu-nii and the others are fighting, Lucy-nee is chatting with the other girls, Mira-nee is behind the barcounter, my dad got a drink contest with Cana and Erza eating her strawberry cake. I'm only watch the guys. Suddenly someone open the guild hall. A boy. About my age. He got short blue hair but in the end they are turning to silver . He wear a white T-shirt and over it a blue shirt, which he wear like a jacket, and black pants with white shoes. The boy go to the barcounter. "May I help you?", Mira-nee ask him. The boy look up: "Yes. I want to be a member from Fairy Tail." "Alright. Wait a second, I'll bring the master here. He definitive want to meet you.", Mira-nee said.

Master Makarov come down and ask the boy: "So, you want to be a member from Fairy Tail? What magic you have?" "I have copy magic", the boy answer. "Well, why you want to join Fairy Tail?" "I am sorry to say but it's a secret. Even you are the master I can't tell you. But I can say since I can remember, I want to join Fairy Tail." "Well, if it so. Mira stamp him.", Master say and go to his office. "Okey. What color would you like and where?", Mira-nee ask. "Silver on the left shoulder." "Alright. Please take your shirt off or lift it.", Mira-nee say. The boy lift his shirts a bit and- Wait! What do I see?! Is Wendy blushing, after he lift his shirt?!

After Mira stamp him the Fairy Tail symbol, I run to them and get his shirts down. "Weeell, we don't want a Gray #2! Hehe...", I say while smiling.

Wendy POV.

A boy came in the guild. "Woow, he is good-looking. Naah, Wendy, how about to dump Romeo and get this boy?", Lucy-san said. "W-What?! Lucy-san! I am not dating Romeo-kun, so I can't dump him.", I said. "Oh, right. He still don't ask you out."

Then the boy lift his shirt! N-Noo! I'm blushing! Romeo-kun run to him and get his shirt down and say something about don't want Gray two while he smile awkward. Everybodyr un to the boy and ask him lots of questions.

"What's your name?" "Yuu San"

"How old are you?" "I'm just became 13 years old."

"You got a girlfriend?" "Err, no?"

"What you can do with your magic?" "I can copy magic from others but I have to see them before or hear how they work. But I have to learn them. Sometimes faster, sometimes slower."

"You wanna fight?" "No, I must go."

Yuu-san go out the guild. "Hmph.", I hear behind me. "What is the matter, Mira-san?", I ask her. "Hm, Laxus was so depressed before and I ask him what's the matter. And his answer was 'I'm thinking, what is she doing now...' and now he's gone. He's definitively meeting this chick. Grrr!", Mira-san say. I guess Mira-san got a crush on Laxus-san. She's totally jealous.

Romeo POV.

I don't like this Yuu. He's so emotionless, not like someone who's 13 years old. And Wendy was blushing at _HIM_! And no, I am not not like him because of that! I must win Wendy for me before he do!

"Wehendyy! What's up?", I say to her.

She look at me and smile:"Ah Romeo-kun. Nothing much, Mira-san is only jelous."

"Oh. Let me guess: Laxus?" "Yes"

"Ah Wendy, why do you cut your hair? I thought you like your long hair." Suddenly she beginn to cry. "W-w-what? I-I'm sorry for asking!", I say panicked. "Moah Romeo! How could you?! She wasn't paying attention about her hair anymore and now?!", a furious Lucy yell at me. "Now go away before you make it worse!" And I do what she say.

Oh man, that was so bad. I made her cry. What can I do for her, to feel better?

Wendy POV.

"Oh Wendy, don't be sad. This haircut is very cute. And beside your hair certainly grow fast.", Levy-san say. I regret for cutting my hair. What was I thinking?! I loved my long hair and now?! It's short! The girls are comforting me but after a short time I say, I am going home to cook lunch before Charles come home.

I go to the dorm. I open my room door. But before I go in, I hear something from the end of the corridor. I turn my face to the direction. "Yuu-san? What are you doing here?", I ask him suprised. He look at me emotionless. Or he tried. He looked for a short time shocked like he hasn't expected to see someone here. "Oh the pretty little girl from the guild. Well I want to have a room here, but I can't find someone.", he say. D-did he say pretty girl? To me? W-well he _is_ a good-looking guy but I never expected he think someone like me is pretty.

Yuu POV.

This blue haired girl is blushing. Well it seems she is only like the other girls, when it comes to handsome guys. Not that I think that I'm handsome or something, the girls in the town said that. "O-oh I have to say, you can't live here. That's girls dorm. Only for girls. You have to go out before we get in trouble. It's forbidden for guys to come in. Can I ask you _how_ you get in?", the girl ask.

Crap, what should I tell her? Don't panic, take a deep breath and keep your poker face:"I only went in. Like I said, I can't find someone here, but I better go out of here before someone think it was your idea, that a boy comes here with you." "Y-yes, you're right. I will see you to the door.", the girl say, while still blushing. Hmm, she seems nice. Like expected from a member from Fairy Tail. We go down. "What's your name anyways?", I ask her. She look at me suprised:"You don't know who I a- forget it. I'm Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer." She put a hand out for a handshake. "Yuu San, Copy Mage.", I smile and shake her hand. A Dragon Slayer. Intressting. "What can you do with your magic?", I ask her. "Well, it's like the others Dragon Slayer Magic but I can heal someone's injuries.", she replied. More intressting. I never heard before that someone can do such a magic. "Pretty cool. I guess, you know what my magic can do." "Yes, I think your magic is awesome! You can copy someone's magic. Doesn't it make you to the strongest mage ever?", she ask with excitement. Maan, she's really cute. "Nonono. My magic isn't that awesome. I have to copy or, how I call it, steal someone's magic. I haven't a real magic, nothing individual. Not to forget I have to learn them, just like everyone, only a bit faster.", I tell her. "Oh, I haven't think about that. But your magic is still awesome.", she smile. "Do you think you can teach me healing magic?" "Yes, why not? Two are better than one! How about tomorrow 3 PM?" "Hmm, I guess it won't work tomorrow. I want to familiarize. How about the day after tomorrow 3 PM? At the guild hall?", I replied. "Yes, it sounds good!", Marvell say. "So, see you!" "You too" It was strait. Nearly she saw, what I was doing in Fairy Hills. I have to be more carefull.

* * *

_**That was Chapter 1. You already find one couple? Or two? Or three? Or nothing? Please review how the story was!**_


	2. Date?

**Here is Chapter 2. I just read the newest Chapter from Fairy Tail. FINALLY! Levy and Gajeel kissed! Oh yeah, SPOILER :D Somehow it suprised me that they kiss before Natsu and Lucy. I'm not a NaLu supporter either I'm a NaLu hater but Natsu is the protagonist so I thought, you know what I mean. Whatever, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Lost Secret

Chapter 2

_Last Chapter: _

_Suddenly someone open the guild hall. A boy. About my age. He got short blue hair but in the end they are turning to silver._

„_I want to join Fairy Tail." _

_"Woow, he is good-looking. Naah, Wendy, how about to dump Romeo and get this boy?"_

_"Do you think you can teach me healing magic?"_

_Nearly she saw, what I was doing in Fairy Hills. I have to be more carefull._

~Next day~

Wendy POV.

I go to the guild. I see the other girls and sit beside them. „Hey girls. What's going on?" „Oh, hi Wendy. Nothing much. Mira only tell us about Laxus._ Again_.", Lucy-san say. „What do you mean?! Does it suck you?!", Mira-san look at Lucy-san angry. „N-no, not at all", Lucy-san say nervously. „Good. So, where do I stop? Whatever, I start from the beginning. So yesterday, you know Laxus said something like 'what's she doing' and then he went out the guild. And I, weell, I kind of...stalk him. But only a little bit. And I was leaning on the wall from the corner and I heard some chick saying_ 'Laxus-chan~_'. I really wanted scream into her face but I went to the guild and act like nothing happen. I can't believe, he's dating some girl, who's saying to him, Laxus-chan.", Mira-san tell us. „But Mira-san don't you think you overreacting and paranoid a little bit?", I ask her. Mira-san stared at me:"NO!_ I. Do. Not_!" S-scary...

„Weeell, why don't we talk about something others? For example: Levy! What is it between you and Gajeel? We heard you _kissed_ him.", Lucy-san look at Levy-san. Levy-san blushes:"N-n-nothing! I have to kiss him because he haven't enough air to breath! And what does it matter? What about this new boy? What was his name again? Yuu?"

„Levy-chan don't try to change the subject but you're right. What's with him? He is good-looking, especially for his age. We know that for sure. But this is one of not really many things, we know about him.", Lucy-san say. „But we know him just a day. Of course we don't know him well. Yesterday I met him in Fairy Hills.", I say. „Wait. Did you just say _in_?" „Yes, he say he just went in and was searching for someone, he could ask for a room. I told him, it's a girls dorm and boys aren't allowed to get in. And about his magic he say, that he have to copy other's magic but he hasn't got a individual magic himself. Tomorrow I will teach him healing magic.", I tell them. Lucy-san smirk at me:"Soo~, you got a date." W-what?! This is not a date! Or is it?

Romeo POV.

I see Wendy blushing and go to the girls. „What's up, girls?". „Oh Wendy-chan got a date tomorrow~", Lucy-nee say. „WHAT?!- Imeangreat. Who is it?", I ask with a fake smile and I lean on my right hand. And Levy hit Lucy-nee with her elbow and look at her mad. „Nobody.", Mira-nee say with a obvious fake smile. And that mean: Don't continue asking and if you do, then run, otherwise you're a dead mage.

But WHO IS THIS GUY?! Who's she dating? Maybe you think I am jealous, maybe you are right! But really: Why not me? Well, maybe it's me. Maybe she's planning a surprise date with me. Yeah~ I can live with that. „Meo. Romeo!", I hear someone say. I snap out of my thought. I see Wendy wave her hand in front of my face. „Eh. Yeah, I'm here." „Err..Can we go somewhere? I want to talk with you.", she say while blushing. YEAH! She want to ask me out! But isn't it much much cooler if I, the boy, ask her out?

„Romeo-kun? Soo, I want to ask you if you meet someone and...well, you kind of nervous, what would you do?", she ask me. „Weell, I think, if I like this person than I shouldn't think about it to much and think about the good things that could happen...", I replied. Wendy smiles and hug me. Wait, I say it again: She _hug_ me! „Thanks Romeo-kun. You really help me with that. Tomorrow I'll meet Yuu-san and you're the best friend, someone can have." Yeah, I am great and she me- WAIT! _Yuu_?! This new guy from yesterday?! And did she just friendzoned me?! While I stand there, she go happily away and don't pay attention to me.

I walk to the guild. I'm so depressed. She got a date with this Yuu. Oh there is he. He's sitting at the bar beside Laxus. Probably he hasn't got friends yet. Maybe I should talk with him. So we can get closer. And I can burn him to hell! I walk to him and sit beside him. "Heey dude! I am Romeo Conbolt", I try to Sound amused. "Oh the guy from yesterday... Who touches me in some private places...", he say with a hint of disgust. That's not true! But wait, I was in rush and... NO! Oh crap!

Yuu POV.

This purple haired boy seems not to like me yesterday, why he want to talk with me? He blush after I said he touches me. "So, what do you want, boy?", I ask him. His expression was a bit mad. "Weell, I only want to talk to you. You're new and I am the only one in your age. And Wendy", he say. Maan he really try to sound nice. It makes fun. I think I will tease him a while. "Yeah, this _pretty_ blue haired girl.", I say with a smirk. "Yeeah, she _is_ pretty", he say while he bite his teeth together:"I heard, you meet her tomorrow. Is it true?" Hm, I think I know what he want. Let's have a bit fun. "Yes. Hopefully it will be a good _date_.", I smirk. Now, let's see his reaction: "Yeah, hopefully...", he say. Maan he's so jealous! And he really try to don't seem like it. Well, I said he really try but I never say he's really good at it. "Is she your girlfriend? If yes, I don't mean to steal your girlfriend.", I say with a look, which say: I know she's not your girlfriend, I only ask you by *cough* politeness. The boy seems to understand the look. Why I think that? Easy, he look more pissed than before. "No, she's not my girlfriend. We're only friends." "Oh, _friends_.", I replied. "Yes, _friends. _But you should be careful. I know, the other dragonslayer will kill you, if they find out you date Wendy.", he say with a slight winning tone. "Not if nobody tells them~. I think Wendy would be very sad if her date would hurt bad. And she would be very angry of someone, who tell that, her 'brothers'.", I say fake hurtful. His smile fade away. He know, he couldn't win that. "Well, good luck tomorrow.", he say with a hint of pissed and slap my back like a real friend would do. "I don't need, but thanks. What about we meet up sometime?", I say with a sunny boy smirk. And, how I see that coming, he look surprise and blush a bit. "M-maybe.", he replied and turn quick the back to me, so I can't see his blushing face. I giggle a bit.

"You shouldn't play with him too long.", someone say and I turn my face to the left. "Why not?", I say amused. Laxus look at me:"Maybe he try to kill you someday." I giggled:"So you say he's able to do that? He never can do that." "Tch, whatever. That with the date? This isn't true, am I right?" "Yeah, I meet her tomorrow, 'cause she teach me some magic. It's just a meet up. I only said it's a date, because I want to see his reaction. And then I thought, it would make fun to tease him", I giggled. "I knew it. I'll have kill the boy she date. And you're really mean. I like that.", he say with a smirk. "Yes, it just me. Oh, I must go. Some things to do.", I see off.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2. **  
**I know, it wasn't that good. I know rough how the story go on. Even the end I already know! It's hard to write the details and so. But I hope you enjoyed the story! Write in the review how it was. Similar if you think, it was good or bad. You can also write some ideas from you.**  
**See you in about 2 weeks!**


	3. Vernier, Arms, Armor and Troia

**Weeell. That with the 'see you in about 2 weeks' in the last chapter, sorry for that :D. I am just too lazy to write. But whatever enjoy the story!**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Lost Secret

Chapter 3

Last Chapter:

_I can't believe, he's dating some girl, who's saying to him, Laxus-chan.", Mira-san tell us._

„_Oh Wendy-chan got a date tomorrow~" „WHAT?!- Imeangreat. Who is it?"_

_''Tomorrow I'll meet Yuu-san''_

_And I can burn him to hell!_

_"I knew it. I'll have kill the boy she dated. And you're really mean. I like that.", Laxus say with a smirk. "Yes, it just me. Oh, I must go. Some things to do.", I see off._

~Next day~

Romeo POV.

I wake up early. Or better say I wanted to wake up early. It's 2:45 PM now! I took my Pjs of and put some clothes on. Then I run to the guild. I woke up late because I couldn't sleep last night, I was thinking about Wendy and Yuu.

I open the door: „Where's Wendy?". Everybody in the guild look at me. Maybe I asked a bit too loud. Embarrassing I go to the bar counter. „Nah, Mira-nee. You know where Wendy is?", I ask her. „She has just gone with Yuu-kun", she say to me. Oh crap, I am too late. I wanted to stal- I mean to observe her. Because she knew this guy only, what?! Two days? It's my duty as best friend to look after her. Or I'm just jealous. What do I do now? I would search for them but they can be everywhere. I am waiting for them until they come back.

Wendy POV.

I met Yuu-san around 3 PM and we went out of the guild. „So, where we are going?", Yuu-san ask me. „Oh well, I haven't think about it.", I say quietly because I think it's embarrassing. „Hm, what about the forest? I bet there is a lot of room for training, even we only train how to heal though.", he submit. „Th-the forest?", I ask nervous. A boy and me _alone_? In a forest? Where are _rarely_ people? Besides I don't know Yuu-san very well.

Yuu-san take a step in my direction. Now he stand right in front of me. His face comes closer to mine. My heart is racing. And he whisper to my ear: "What do you think?" in a low, resistless voice. A shiver run down my back and I walk a few steps back with a squeak.

„I know, what you're thinking! _Do_ I look like a raper to you?!", Yuu-san ask a lit pissed. My heart's still racing. „N-n-no but your action just now..", I say nervous. „Hm, well I _have_ to admit, that wasn't the best idea but I wanted to make my thoughts sure. And now I have the answer.", he say with his usually emotionless expression:„You know, you don't need to be scared of me." But I am still scared! Yuu-san sigh. Probably he know, what I thought. Maybe he know to mind reading! Oh no! „_No,_ I don't know how to do that. It's just written in your face.", he say. Is it true? „Yes, it is. But where do we go now? Probably _not_ in the forest, because you're scared of me now. I only want to go somewhere, where not many people are, because if I do it bad, I don't wanna people see me how I can't do healing magic.", he replied. Well I guess, I can't have a poker face like him. But where do we go now? „Yes, I got it! How about we go to Porlyusica-san?", I say happy. „Who?", the copy mage ask me with a cloudy expression. „Oh yes, you don't know her but she's a good friend of Fairy Tail. Though she don't like humans. But we can train in the near of her home and I'm not scared!", I tell him.

Yuu POV.

„Hm well, I'm fine with that.", I say to her. Now she's jumping up and down. Good she haven't got a big chest yet. This Romeo guy would probably stare at her the whole time and certainly drool. But why did she thought I would rape her before?! _Me_!

Then we go the the forest a bit and then Marvell stop going. „Here we are. This place is good. And there is Porlyusica-san's house.", she say. I can see a little house about 100 meters away from us.

„So Yuu-san, before I teach you healing magic, I have to teach you Vernier, Arms and some other spells. They are simple to learn. So let's go!", she explain me. She make some practices with me and she show me Vernier and explain me for what it is good for and how I have to do it. The first time I do it there was like nothing but the second time was almost like this from Marvell. So I learn Vernier, Arms, Armor and Troia in about 3-4 hours.

„You're good Yuu-san! But let's take a break. In Porlyusica-san's garden are some berries. I ask her if we can have some. Wait here, I be back in a few minutes.", she walk to the house and wave her hand in my direction. It's really hard to learn new magics. I lie on the ground and stare in the sky. The sky has got many colors. Blue, lilac, yellow, red and pink. It must be 7-8 PM in the summer. I close my eyes. I can hear a wind through the woods. And then I fall asleep.

Wendy POV.

After I get some berries from Porlyusica-san, I go back to Yuu-san. But then I see him lie on the ground with his hands under his head. I go closer to him and kneed beside him. He look like an angel. I really want to see him really smiling or laughing. He only got his cool expression and smirking.

I don't know how I do describe him. He's emotionless but cool. He's nice but also des-interested. And he's alone. I only watch him speaking to me, Romeo-kun and Laxus-san.

„Mmhm", Yuu-san mumbled. I get closer to him to hear him. „Mmhm...Aki...", he say while sleeping. Aki? A girls name. Maybe his girlfriend. But on his first day in Fairy Tail, he say, he haven't got a girlfriend. Maybe his sister. After he say 'Aki', he got a sad and a hurtful expression in the same time. I shake him by his shoulder and say „Yuu-san". After some seconds he open his eyes and quickly sit up. „I'm wide awake!", he say and then he look at me. „I'm sorry for waking you up but you fall asleep and I get some berries for eat. After we eating them, we should go back to the guild.", I say to him. He nod his head.

I really want to know who's Aki is but I guess if I ask him, he will be sad or mad at me. We eat the berries and go back to the guild. On the way, Yuu-san ask: „Did you ever have your hair always like that?" I look surprise to him. „What do you mean?", I ask back. „Well I mean short. Did you ever got long hair?" Noo! Not that topic again! First Romeo and then him! But he is new. He don't know. I really try not to cry in front of him. „Well, yes. But I don't know why, I cut it myself of during a fight. I hope my hair is gonna grow fast.", I explain him while trying not to cry. „I am sorry for asking. I didn't know it's something you don't like to talk about. I think short hair suits you. But to be honest, I think long hair would suits you more.", he say with a light smile.

Yuu POV.

Marvell blushed after my apologize. Not really my goal but she's looking really pretty, especially when she's blushing.

We continue walking and after some minutes, we stand before the guild. It's now 8 PM. „Hey, do you go in or you go home?", I ask her. „I am going in. Today Charles come back. In about a hour. And then I go with her home.", she replies. „Who's that now?", I ask her. „Oh yes, she went to the other exceeds before you joined the guild. How can I explain it to you? Hm... Oh yes! But then you must promise you don't think I am crazy, okey? (I nod) Charles is my best friend and a white cat, who can speak and have wings. She come from Edolas, a different world. Parallel to our world.", Marvell say. Oookey, I guess this sounds...well..._interesting_? „Ah", I only say.

„Well I have to go now.", I say. Then I go to her. „I had take you home if you went home. Goodbye pretty.", I whisper to her ear in a low voice. And like before she squeak and go a few steps back. But she trip over a rock and before she fell, I catch her. She blushed harder than ever. „Ah come on. I'm just teasing you a bit.", I say amused. I help her stand upright. And then I go home.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3! Enjoyed it? I hope it.**

**Please review if it was good or bad and write, why it was good or bad!**


	4. Die Young

**Hey guys. Here's Chapter 4!  
And I have to say something to RainbowFire03!  
Soo. Dear RainbowFire03.  
Thanks for reading my ff. But please don't review with only 'Make more please' (and everyone who want to review) Well, it's kind of frustration for me, because I know, you probably like my story and I should go on with the story but I really want to know, what _especially_ you like.  
Like, Idk, the characters or the storyline or which part.  
I really, _really_ like to know what I can do better or what is good in the story. Or what is soo bad, that I should it _never_ do it again.**

**But again, thank you for reading my fanfiction :)**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Lost Secret

Chapter 4

Last Chapter:

_A boy and me alone? In a forest? Where are rarely people?_

"_I know, what you're thinking! Do I look like a raper to you?!", Yuu-san ask a lit pissed._

_So I learn Vernier, Arms, Armor and Troia in about 3-4 hours._

"_Ah come on. I'm just teasing you a bit.", I say amused._

Wendy POV.

I stand there. Watching Yuu-san go away. I'm feeling so hot. My heart's racing. And it won't stop. W-what's up with me? And what is this feeling? I never have it before. Nobody could do this to me before. Who is Yuu San really?

Romeo POV.

Oh Mavis. I am waiting five hours for them now. _Fucking _FIVE HOURS!

Oh no.

Maybe something happened to Wendy!

Maybe she is kidnapped and Yuu is to weak to defeat them!

Or maybe this Yuu do something to her!

Well, they're alone and even Wendy is strong, she's still a girl. And girls are weaker than boys. And we don't know this guy good. And what if, they went alone somewhere. And then this Yuu want to do this and that to her and... AAAARRRRGH!

"Romeo-kun. Are you okey?", I hear beside me. I turn my head. I see a blushing Wendy, who's looking at me with a worry expression. Odd combination.

"Y-yeah, why are asking asking?", I ask her. "Well, I don't know. 'Cause you start screaming out of nowhere and everyone looking at you?", she say. I turn my face to the right and to the left. She's right. Everybody looking at me with worry faces, 'what's wrong'-face and 'You stupid?!'-look. I try to smile:"Sorry everyone. I-it's nothing. I am okey." And then everyone continue their stuffs.

I turn my face to Wendy. "Soo where were you? I haven't seen you until now.", I ask her. "Oh well, I was with Yuu-sa-", suddenly Lucy drag her away before she could tell me what she have done on her date. I see the two girls walking (dragging in Wendy's case) to the other table with all the other girls. I'm waiting five hours for her and that's what I earn.

Wendy POV.

Lucy-san drag me to the others, but I was just talking to Romeo-kun. *sigh* And I have thought Lucy-san have some, even only a little bit, manners. She saw that I was talking to him or couldn't she ask one of us if she can drag me somewhere?

"Sooo Wendy-chan~ How was your date?", Lucy-san ask and the other girls stare at me. "W-what?! Wendy you had a date?!", a blushing Erza-san ask. "Yes. She had one today. She also told us she got one, but in this moment, you were on a date with Jellal [ a.n. or Gerard or however his name is spelled]", Lucy-san smirk at Erza-san, who's blushing more. "Whaat? Why didn't you tell me that Erza?", Levy-san ask. "W-well...", Titania stumble nervously.

"Oh shut up girls! I want to know who was on a date with Wendy. Romeo deffinitive not, 'cause he was all day here. Was it one from the orphanage? Or someone you met in the town? No! Now I know it! It was this Mest or how his name is right? This guy from the council. I know he's nice to you and so, but he's a little bit too old for you. Yeah, Love doesn't know age different but I know it, it does. Aaand he's quite padoph-", Cana-san say but is cutting off by Juvia-san. "Orphanage? Why would she go to the orphanage? [1] ", she ask.

"SHUT UP!", Mira-san yell. The hole guild goes quiet. Even the guys stop fighting and stand there like stones. "Only the girls. The rest of you can continue where they stopped.", she say. And so they continue their doing. Mira-san turn to us. "So. Shut up and let Wendy talk about her day. My lovelife is a disaster and at least I want to hear the lovelife of young Wendy-chan.", she say pissed.

"W-well. I haven't got a lovelife. Today I only meet someone. It wasn't a date and if it have been a date, it would have been a very unromantic date.", I begin to talk. "Who do you met?", Lisanna-san ask. "Yuu-san", I answer. "Who?", Evergreen-san ask. "You don't know? This little boy, who joined the guild two, three days ago. The one, who only sit beside Laxus the whole time since he joined.", Lisanna-san say. "Hmmm. I just arrived from my mission with Fried and Elfman. Probably I haven't met him yet.", Evergreen-san say.

"Moooah! Even Yuu-kun comes better along with Laxus than me! Why does everyone have such a good lovelife?!", Mira-san groan. "M-Mira-san. It isn't true.", I try to calm down her. "Yes it's true! You got your Yuu, Erza and Jellal, Elfman and E-Evergreen (after she say that, she was almost about to cry), Gray got his Juvia (Well, they aren't even together, she's still stalking him), Cana with, I don't know, Bacchus or Macao (Cana- Woah! No Bacchus is only a drinking buddy and Macao is too old!) and then there's Natsu! He got two hot chicks named Lucy and Lisanna!"

I hear they say "Nee-san!" and "Mira!". Well, this lovelife is very interesting. Lisanna-san, the cildhood love from Natsu-san. Or that what I heard. But they were certainly good (very, very good) friends before her, well, not-death-death [2]? And Lisanna-san got feelings for Natsu-san. I guess. Lucy-san in other hand, she's now Natsu-san's best friend, beside Happy. And Natsu-san always save her and go with her on missions. With Happy.

"Hey Wendy.", I hear beside me. I turn my face. "Charles!", I say and hug her. "How was it, to visit the Exceeds?", I ask her. She nod. "Mhm. They said they was worried about us, because they didn't hear about us in the last 7 years. Well, until the Grand Magic Games. They were all friendly and could make delicous food. Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Did you cook at home something?" After FACE, Charles become more relax and don't see everything too serious. I smile at her. "Yes, I made curry today morning. Come. Let's go home."

Normal POV.

Wendy and Charles go home. And the girls see them going. "Crap. Now we don't know, how the date was.", Lucy say.

"And what's new here?", Charles ask Wendy while walking home. "We got a new member. His name is Yu-", suddenly Wendy stop talking. She turn her face. "What's wrong?", the exceed ask. „Don't you hear it? Come!", the dragon slayer say and run and Charles behind her. After they run a little bit, they stand in a lonely park. "W-wendy. Come. We go home. This remind me, when we was in that maze.", Charles say to her. But Wendy only say "Shh."

"-ays what you think it ought to be no~.", someone sing with a melody. A piano. Wendy go to the direction where the melody comes. She saw a boy singing while playing the piano. Then she notice it was the boy, who was with her all day: Yuu San. Quickly she hide behind a tree.

Wendy POV.

"- just enough time~ If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song~.", he continue singing. He sing it with so much emotion. Different than I got to know about him. I close my eyes and hear him singing:

"The sharp knife of a short life~ I've had just enough time~ And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've never known the lovin' of a woman, but it sure felt nice when she was holdin' my hand~ There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever.-"

"Wendy. Who's that?", Charles whisper. „This is our new member Yuu San. I didn't know he can sing. Or play the piano. Actually his expression was so emotionless.", I whisper back. „Oh yeah. He sing it sooo emotionless.", she say sarcastially. „But where did he get the piano and how?!" „Maybe with magic. Do you see the magic circle under it?", I say quietly.

"-tiiimeee~", I hear him singing. It's marvelous! Even Mira-san isn't as good as him. I guess. Well she never have sing such a beautiful song. And his hands slide above the piano! Wow.

"A penny for my thoughts, oh no. I'll sell them for a dollar. Theyr'e worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'? Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'~...", he stop singing and play the rest melody. When his hand where away from the piano, it dissapear. So a beautiful song with so sad content. He fall on the ground, sitting. Yuu-san look so sad. I want to go to him, but then I run out the park. Quietly of course. I run until I come to the sidewalk.

"*cough* Wendy. *cough* Why did you *cough* run away? Actually you would sit beside him and talk to him.", Charles behind me say. After I get enough air, I speak to her:"Well, Yuu-san is certainly not the person, who would show his feelings. And if I ask what's wrong, he would ignore me or won't tell me. I'm pretty sure about it. And he was so into the song. I bet he would have notice me, if he weren't so into it." "If you say so.", Charles say. We go home and eat our curry.

* * *

**That was Chapter 4! It was longer than I thought.  
The song Yuu sang was 'If I Die Young' Nightcore Version. I am hearing to this song the whole time :D.  
[1] There was a manga filler, where Cana and Wendy go to the orphanage, Cana's old home.  
[2] Well, Lisanna was death but she was not really death. She was in Edolas.  
Please review how it was!**


End file.
